Can it be
by HappyFeet123
Summary: 18 to married all in a few years they had it alll r


Hi my name is Christina. I am 17 years old I am senior. I go to Millerton High in a little town in California. My best friend, Kim and I are what you'd call popular. We've got big houses and lots of money; we are pretty and have a lot of friends, so this party is going to be huge! The party I am talking about, our sweet eighteenth!

"Kim you got the list?" I yelled across the house. "Yeah we will hang it right before lunch." she yelled back. As we get ready for school our little brothers (who happen to be friends) come bursting in my house and tear up the list, the most important list of all time! "Get out" Kim yelled.

I grabbed the torn up list and immediately and run to the computer. "Please tell me you saved the list on the computer?" praying she did. "Yeah I did, it's under the biggest bash ever!" I find it print it and run it to the car. As I run it to the car I look at my watch and I notice we are late! I sprint into the house and yell as loud as I could, "Kim, we are late come on!" While she is sprinting down the stairs I run into the kitchen kiss my mom and dad and go to the car. When we get to school Kim and I are bombarded with people about the list. We tell them politely "not till lunch." Ding, ding, ding finally the bell for lunch. We hang up the list, sit down and wait for the cries and screams of the people wanting to be invited to the biggest party ever!

"Christina and Kim thank you so much thank you, thank you, thank you" yelled Anne and she ran off to tell her friends. After that we had about a 100 people tell us thank you and that they will be coming. Then Kim turned to me and asked if I was ready for the football guys to come in and see the list. "Duh Kim I can't wait to see the look on John and Jake's face that they are invited!" I said just as they walks in and goes over to the list and sees their name in the invited section. When we get home we get ready for the party (which is at my house because it is a little bigger) and then I ask her if she knows what she is wearing. "Nope not a clue." she said. "I don't know what I am wearing either, I realized. So we run to each others closets and pick something out for the other. For her I pick out a mini skirt, a cute spaghetti strap and flip flops. Then I run back to my house as I pass Kim running to her house. On my bed I see a mini skirt, a spaghetti strap and flip flops. We picked out the same thing for each other! Then we went out to the back yard and waited. Then we see all our guest walk towards the yard and the party begins.

"Oh my gosh Kim do you see who I see?" I asked her. "I sure do, John and Jake!" Kim and I looked at each other and did what we call last second checks or lsc's. "You're all set" we tell each other at the same time. Then the coolest thing happened, John and Jake walk over to us and say "thanks for inviting us its going to be awesome!" "Why would it be awesome it's just a party." I said. "Because we've got the hottest dates here!" as they wrap their arms around us. Kim and I look at each other and giggle quietly.

Just then the two girls that we so didn't want to invite but our moms told us we had to walked up to John and Jake and said "why are you hanging with these losers?" asked Bailey and Caitlin. "We want to hang with the most beautiful girls at this party! Duh" said Jake. "That and who else would we want to hang with, you? Yeah right!' John laughed. We walked to the pool and then splash there goes our hair! John and Jake just threw us in! Did I mention that they play baseball and football? So we get out dry off then sneak behind them and push them in! Well they grabbed our wrists and pulled us in along with them. "So much for being dry" I yell to John then he starts laughing. Kim and I decided we are wet; we are in the pool lets just swim. So we stayed in the pool and just laughed. Once we finally got out we lay in the chairs and just at that time our lovely boyfriends decide to pick us up and throw us in the pool again! But they don't get off so easily this time they got wet to!

Well the party was ending but the night was still young so we went to a restaurant with John and Jake. "So where would you ladies like to go?" Jake asked. "I don't know what about you Kim?" I say. "I don't know what about you John?" Kim asked. "Let's go to Incredible Pizza!" John yelled excitedly. "John your such a kid lets go!" I say as I grab his arm. As we file into Jake's crossfire John and I sit in the back as Kim sits up in the front with Jake. When we get there is like no one there, so we get our cards and we hurry up and eat then we go and play like a bunch of second graders! The first thing we all go and do is race! We pick out the car we want and get in and let them explain the rules we have heard all our life. "Go" yells the racing guy, and we take off! Well I came in first, then John, Jake then finally five minutes later here comes Kim who couldn't find the gas petal!

"That wasn't fair you guys lets go again" whines Kim. "Maybe later" John yells "Right now I have to go beat my girlfriend at bowling!" "I don't think so babe, I am awesome at bowling!" I scream as we run over to the bowling area. "Babe your awesome at anything!" as he picks me up and kisses me. "Oh guys get a room!" yells Kim, as Jake does the same thing. "What was that Kim, get a room too!" I holler. "Why is there no one here John?" I ask as it is his turn. "Because Jake and I rented it out just for us that's why." "You guys are so sweet." I say as I hug him. "I know that babe." John says. "So what do you want to do?" he asks me. "I want to go get some ice cream and watch a movie with you!" I say. "Sounds good babe." he says as we walk hand in hand to the ice cream parlor. "What kind do you want John?" I ask. "I want a little vanilla with a ton of sprinkles, please." he says "Are you serious that's the only way I eat mine, I'm not even kidding!" "There's another reason why I like you , you know the real way to eat ice cream!" he laughs.

As we sit down to watch the movie here comes Jake and Kim. "Do you guys want to race again?" Kim asks. "Sure we can watch this later." I say. So we head to the race way. "Now you cant have the same car you had last time ok guys!" Kim yells as she climbs into the car Jake had. "Alright Kim." I as I get into a car nobody had last time. John got in the car I had and Jake found a new car to drive. "Ready, on your mark, get set, GO!! says the race way guy. I take off in first, Kim second, John then Jake. By the time the race was over I had won John in second then Kim and Jake last. "Yah who wants to go again." Kim says "Maybe later I am going to watch the movie now no one interrupt Christina and me!" John says as he grabs my hand and starts to run toward the movie theater.

Half way through the movie Jake runs in and screams something about Kim not breathing! We run into the game room and see Kim lying on the floor not breathing so I grabbed my phone and called 911. When the ambulance got there they took Kim and Jake to the hospital so John and I grab Jake's keys and get in his car and followed them to the hospital. As we get there Jake runs to the car and said that they got her breathing again and she should be fine, but she will have to stay a couple of nights. John pulls me close as I am crying and hugs me. "Jake, its ok she will be alright." I say. "I know, but I am just scared." he says. "Did you get a hold of her mom?" John asked. "No nobody will answer." I say. Jake said " You guys go to her house and get her parents, I will be alright just go." "Are you sure?" John asked. "Yeah I am fine"

As we pull up to Kim's house I can see that they are home, I jumped out and run up to the door and just started to bang on the door. " Hello Christina, what are you doing here?" her father asks. "Kim is in the hospital, we went to Incredible Pizza and she stopped breathing, but she is fine now. We tried to call but no one answered. Follow us." I said. Once we got to the hospital Kim's parents went over to Jake and he hung his head. "Hi I am Kim's father, Joe." he said. "Hi my name is Jake I am dating your daughter." Jake said so quietly. "Do you blame me for what happened?, I would understand if you did." Jake mumbled. "Now son why would I blame you, unless you did something to cause that then no I don't blame you." Joe said. " I swear I didn't do anything to harm your daughter sir." Jake said

While Jake sat there sobbing, I went to talk to Kim's mom Jo Anne. "How are you Mrs. Lands?" I ask. "I am doing as best I can, I will be better when the doctor comes out." she said impatiently. At that very moment the doctors came out and called on Mrs. and Mr. Lands to come over there. After they got done talking they came over there and said that Kim would be fine she had an allergic reaction to the pizza sauce.

Kim could have two visitors at a time, so Joe and Jo Anne go in first. After the parents couldn't stay in there Jake went in by himself. When he walked in he started to cry. Kim said "Hi babe, what's wrong. I am fine.".

"I know your fine but I feel really bad, I should have taken you somewhere where you wouldn't have to risk it." he said while sobbing . "Babe don't blame your self I knew I shouldn't eat it but I did it was my fault!" she said. "I hate to leave you but Christina and John want to see you but I will be back I promise" he said after kissing her on the forehead. "Bye babe." she said. When Christina and John walked in Christina walked over to her bed and got down on her knees and started to cry. Kim hit her on the head and told her to suck it up and that she was fine. So Christina got up and John walked over to her and held her. "Hey sis how are you feeling, obviously your fine since you can hit me!" Christina said. " I am fine but go tell Jake that it wasn't his fault I knew better and that its my fault, please" she said to John.

Well Kim got to go home that night. She had many visitors at her house, mostly Jake. He felt so bad, he could not get over the fact that he just about killed his girlfriend. When ever Kim woke up Jake was right there. When she was asleep Jake was still there. Finally Kim's mom came in there and told him that he didn't have to leave but to go take a shower and get some sleep in their room. Jake agreed sleep and a shower sounds pretty good. When he woke up, there was food beside the bed. He went down stairs and asked "How long did I sleep?" "You slept for about 12 hours. Kim woke up and asked where you were. We told her you where sleeping and you would be up pretty soon. She got up and walked into the living room. That's where she is now." Jo Ann said. When Jake walked into the living room Kim was excited. " Hi babe, how long have you been here?" she asked. " I have been here about two days, I didn't leave your side until about 3:00 this morning, and I didn't want to but I needed a shower. Your parents told me that I could shower and sleep in their room." Jake said.

About 3 years later Jake purposed to Kim, and John purposed to Christina. They had a spring wedding and it was bright yellow. They both had one kid about a year after the wedding. Kim's son and Christina's daughter will grow up together.


End file.
